Ideas honestly
Echidna's Opus Genesis of Chimera When the tides shift and the sky phases black, the omen speaks neither truth nor lie. (Omen) Idea #1: Arena The picture depicts a hand enveloped in flames. This pertains to the arena is a secretive manner. In Latin, the word for five can be translated as "Pompeii." Similarly, there was once a Roman city that flourished until it was ravaged by a horrific and violent eruption. The flames represent the volcano that burnt the lives of many to the ground. In short, the arena will be the city of Pompeii, though the area will be surrounded by a deep body of water to support other disasters, with sunken ships scattered throughout. A circular jungle is also a creative addition, creating a secondary boundary between the shore and Pompeii. Idea #2: Twist Chimerae are typically depicted as horrendously vile hybrids with a penchant for destruction, but are viewed symbolically as omens of conflict and devastation as well. This will be utilized as a teaser for participants of the xxx Hunger Games, though it will make concurring references, which is especially prominent in the title and certain aspects of the arena. Moreover, the relevance of the chimera lies in its message regarding my twist; specifically speaking, an image of a chimera will be engraved in certain parts of the arena. They're inanimate and will be unable to affect the tributes physically, though like an actual chimera, these depictions represent warnings. On certain times, the eyes will suddenly glow a lime hue, which will signify an upcoming disaster. These warnings, ironically enough, come without warning the first time around but a clever tribute should determine the pattern of disasters quite easily. Fortunately, there are safe zones scattered in the arena that will certainly safeguard those who can locate them. However, these safe zones will only materialize once a disaster surfaces, and once the issue is alleviated, the safe zone will sink into the earth. Due to this, it is recommended that you're careful while resting as a seemingly prolonged catastrophe can (dare the Gamemakers will it) abruptly cut short. Idea #3: Twist In this picture, a group of victims of Pompeii are huddled in a single room. For this twist, this represents familial punishment: those who are related to offenders, are guilty by association. For each tribute, a family member will be reaped alongside them; no matter how obscure the relation is. Additionally, if God forbid two family members are initially reaped, then two more of their kin will be selected to participate with them regardless. Act of Sphinx Riddle me the truth, then utter the true truth. ''(Suspicion) Idea #1: Arena Idea #2: Twist Idea #3: Twist Hub of Orthrus ''Two sides of the same coin, yet ulterior they pronounce each other. The trust they seek, nevermore. ''(Secrets) Idea #1: Arena Idea #2: Twist Idea #3: Twist Penultimate of Hydra ''I am the venom in your heart, the poison coursing through your veins; the beautiful lie you seek true, yet unholy the truth persists. ''(Betrayal) Idea #1: Arena Idea #2: Twist Idea #3: Twist Conclusion of Echidna ''Thrust the blade, but upon doing so, trust which edge to use. (Conflict) Idea #1: Arena Idea #2: Twist To signify that even the most grueling of hardships can be overcome, tributes of past Hunger Games will be resurrected. This represents the rebuilding of Panem after each attempted rebellion, which will serve as a message that in spite of revolution, the spirit of Panem and the Hunger Games shall never be shattered. However, these tributes are much unlike themselves: they will be recreated as monsters. New life seeps through them, but new it is indeed. Memories of the past are twisted and parodied; tales of valor and fear have long been forgotten. In appearance, they resemble the originals. However, this is not the case; they are aberrant. This is the underlying message of the twist: once things are rebuilt, they are not necessarily the same. Idea #3: Twist ---- Omens. Omens foretell the future, but primarily, the future of disaster. But not all disaster is physical; disaster exists in human nature as well. The omen spoke of suspicion; that things are not as they appear. This suspicion manifested due to secrets; secrets that went untold until now. Discovering these secrets led to betrayal; betrayal due to one's doubt. Finally, this betrayal resulted in conflict. Why? The bonds that have been severed--the trust that has long been glued in tandem--they manifested due to the human nature. The human nature that leads to suspicion, secrets, betrayal, and eventually conflict. These things came to be because we think. We think because we can. Therefore, I think it is only natural such aspects exist because we can--that is--make them come to being. The inactive being worries naught of such properties. But the all-knowing sentient being knows this, he recognizes this, but he fears it and tries to ignore it. That is why such omens exist. Not because they just do, but so they can act as warnings; warnings that humanity shall eventually destroy itself simply because it can. We conceived such aspects, thus it is only natural our creations parallel the actions of legend. Characters *Argus Nightshade (President/Gamemaker) *Lathom Niels (Gamemaker) *Pavo Nightshade (Escort/Capitol) 4 *Bishop Moira (Escort/District 0) 13 *Fortuna Caste (Escort/District 1) 10 *Gladio Routt (Escort/District 2) 7 *Joanna Demera (Escort/District 3) 2 *Sol Bologna (Escort/District 4) 19 *Dew Alyra (Escort/District 5) 18 *Justina Eyre (Escort/District 6) 8 *Cego Grumick (Escort/District 7) 14 *Kermit Deer (Escort/District 8) 9 *Adira Fallon (Escort/District 9) 17 *Hex Syrena (Escort/District 10) 1 *Art Allspice (Escort/District 11) 14 *Mallory Tau (Escort/District 12) 12 *Leona Pente (Escort/District 13) 5 *Nick Jungo (Escort/District 14) 15 *Galen Helve (Escort/District 15) 6 *Cornelius Waite (Mentor/Capitol) Waite *Rylee Lyn (Mentor/District 2) Riley